An automated teller machine (ATM) is an electronic banking outlet that allows customers to complete basic transactions without the aid of a branch representative or a teller. Anyone with a credit card or debit card can access most ATMs. A basic ATM unit may allow customers to withdraw cash and receive reports of their account balances. More complex machines accept deposits, facilitate line-of-credit payments, report account information, and, in some cases, allow audio-video conferencing with a bank representative. Although use of ATMs has declined in recent years, the ATM continues to enjoy a niche market and demand even in modern culture.
At the advent of ATMs, units were installed only within the premises of a bank or a lending agency. With increasing popularity and a paradigm shift in retail shopping behavior, ATM units became commonplace on the streets, malls, grocery stores, and other such locales where a customer may be expected to require cash. Drive-through ATMs and 24-hour ATM units may provide a quick and convenient access to banking services as well.
Though ATMs are strategically located and provide a fast and convenient banking alternative, there are significant safety and security concerns for customers. As an example, a customer walking a few blocks after withdrawing cash from an ATM is a target for robbers. Similarly, a customer walking a few blocks to deposit money into an ATM may also be at risk of robbery. Additionally, during peak operation hours, there may be long queues and wait times to access an ATM, which, while being inconvenient, may also be unsafe.
The disclosed systems and methods for autonomous banking resources address one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other deficiencies in the prior art.